1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timer controlled games and more particularly to a timer controlled building/demolition game which employs block elements built into a tower on a simple yet unique assembly platform which is linked to a timer for establishing a set period of play time and causing demolition of the tower in a fun and interesting way at the expiration of game play. The invention also relates to a method for playing a timer controlled building/demolition game.
2. Background of the Invention
There are several known game assemblies which utilize a timer device to create a sense of urgency during game play. Some of these game assemblies upset game pieces while some others only produce sound effects. A few of the game assemblies require a player to conduct a skill within a limited time before the placed skill game pieces are ejected from the game, and other game assemblies require a user to manipulate particular game pieces in order to retrieve specific objects before the objects are upset from a game platform. None of the known games however, employ block elements layered to form a tower on an assembly platform that communicates with a timer which drives contact between the platform and an upsetting element to dislodge the block elements from the platform causing demolition of the tower.
There is a known game apparatus which employs a timer in a base supporting a rotating platform that sets up a plurality of game pieces as exemplified and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,231 issued Nov. 14, 1989 to Kobayashi. A player utilizes a retrieving mechanism to magnetically retrieve set game pieces as the platform rotates. A timer element communicates with a hammer element which strikes the platform to upset the game pieces rotating on the platform after a set period of time.
There are a few known games which employ a spring loaded platform that ejects game pieces at the end of a specific period of game time. Loose game pieces are configured for selective emplacement upon a lowered platform as exemplified and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,898, issued Aug. 16, 1988 to Hemmann, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,455, issued Jan. 16, 1973 to Liversidge et al. A manual release mechanism in Hemmann is employed by a player to propel an opponent's platform upwardly to eject the opponent's game pieces when the player has succeeded in pacing all his game pieces correctly. Further, a latching means is in communication with the manual release as well as a timer element to automatically release both platforms at the end of specific period of play time. A latching means in Liversidge holds a game plate in a lowered position and is in communication with at timer that discharges game pieces on the plate at the end of a predetermined select time interval.
Additionally, there are a few known games which employ microprocessors to simulate a boom or explosion at the conclusion of a specific period of game time. A game resembling a bomb with the sound of a fuse is exemplified and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,901 issued Mar. 23, 1982 to Morrison et al. In Morrison, a keyboard on the bomb is employed to interact with a user and produce lights and sounds creating a sense of urgency as the user plays a memory game on the computer. At the end of a predetermined time, or if an incorrect key is pressed, the burning fuse sound stops and the sound of an explosion is created.
Another simulated explosion game employing a digital timer mounted in a housing shaped like a bomb is exemplified and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,703 B1 issued Jun. 26, 2007 to Kusz. The timer is set and displayed to a user and must be retrieved from a pool etc. by the user before the timer runs out and an explosion sound is produced.
Significantly, known timer controlled games do not combine an assembly platform and timer element for simply yet uniquely establishing a set period of play time and also causing demolition of a tower built on the platform at the expiration of game play. It would be desirable to provide a game having a timer element driving contact between an assembly platform supporting a tower of block elements which are alternately layered forming frictional coupling between the layers. An upsetting element to dislodges the block elements with respect to the assembly platform at the expiration of a set period of play time.